Revenge
by Patrece
Summary: Kim had a happy childhood untill it was all taken away. So she decides to have a little revenge of her own. I love the new series Revenge and added a PR twist to it. It takes place a little before DT.
1. Chapter 1

A woman walks onto a yacht wearing a cocktail dress that displayed the woman's attributes well. The woman knows that she has an aura about her that makes men want to take her to bed and women want to become her. She walks to the manmade stage and begins talking into the microphone. Kim scrutinizes the woman in front of her. She does have a certain charisma about her but she is pompous and arrogant. I rather see what drew my father to her; I thought he would have more sense and noticed her game. Now it is my turn to play a little game of my own; Kim thinks evilly as she smiles a wicked smile. The woman walks off stage; time to start my little game. Kim walks towards a man and spills her drink on his jacket. "Oh my I am so sorry; I guess I have not gotten my sea legs yet." Kim gives the man an apologetic smile.

"No worries; matter fact I was just going to take this jacket off." "It has become rather hot today." The man smiles as he slips out of his jacket. "My name is Benjamin Stoker by the way," Ben holds out his hand for Kim to shake.

"I am Emily Clarke," Kim shakes the man's hand.

"How about I get you another drink and we can sit while you drink?" Ben gives Kim a charming smile before he holds out his arm.

This is too easy. "Sure just as long as you are going to have a drink as well." Kim gives the man an inviting smile.

"I would not have it any other way." Yes, my day seems to have improved; I am having a drink with this attractive woman.

Kim puts her arm through Ben's and walks with him to the bar.

The woman gazes around and spies her son having a drink with an unknown woman. She signals for one of her minions. "Who is that woman with Ben?"

The minion shakes his head. "I do not know but I can find out for you."

"No need I can find out myself." The woman stands up and walks to her son and the mystery woman. If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself. "Hey honey I was looking for you; you still owe me a dance."

"Mother I am a little busy at the moment." Ben gestures to Kim.

"Oh my where are my manners; hello I am Victoria Stoker." Victoria sizes up the woman. She is a beautiful woman in a stunning Versace dress.

"Hi my name is Emily Clarke," Kim holds out her hand.

Victoria shakes Kim's hand. "I will let you two chat but later Ben I want my dance." She walks over to one of her minions, "Her name is Emily Clarke." The minion knew that meant he had to do research on the attractive woman in the pink dress.

"No problem mom," Ben blushes. As Mrs. Stoker walks off Ben tries to steer the conversation back to where it had been before his mother interrupted them. "So Emily what brings you here today?" Can I have your phone number?

"I brought the Jefferson property and as I was moving in when I learned of the party." You are so predictable this will be much easier than I thought.

"Oh the Jefferson property right next to my family's estate, well if you can call it right next door depending on how you look at it."

"Right because the land is so vast that it would be hard to see any neighbor." The property is just right; I can watch your family's comings and goings and have the privacy I need.

"You know the family used to belong to the Hart's; it is actually quite tragic what happened to them." Ben shakes his head and frowns.

"Oh I have heard the story of how Mr. Hart was a terrorist who murdered one hundred and fifty people." "How sad; do you know what happened to his family?" Kim pretends to interested.

"Yes I do well sort of; Mrs. Hart died when I was little and their daughter was put in an institution although I wonder why she was placed in one." Ben's brow furrows.

"Really why would you said that?" Kim looks fascinated.

"She was a nice girl and could not help what her father did." "How can a country blame an innocent child for her father's misdeeds?" "We were the same age but I rarely knew her since she only visited Angel Grove during the summers."

Your family should not have lied on my father and your mother should not have had me put in juvenile detention to see what I knew. "Sad truly and what happened to the daughter?"

"Oh I do not know she disappeared after spending six years in that horrid place." I need to get the topic back on her and getting her number. "Enough about that; have you decided to redecorate?" "The house has had few renovations since the Hart's where last there."

Little did Ben know that he was already on the topic of the beautiful stranger.

"I like the house; the Hart's had great taste." You are cute but such a dud.

"I do owe my mother a dance and I know she is going to come over here soon and pull me away." "How about we exchange numbers?" Please say yes.

"Sure," Kim takes out her cell phone.

After the numbers are exchanged Ben goes in search of his mother. I will dance with my mother then return to Emily to make sure no man in here tries to steal her away.

Kim stands up feeling eyes on her; she looks out the corner of her eye and sees a handsome man glancing at her. There is nothing wrong with getting revenge and having a little fun in the process. Kim walks over to the man. "Nice weather, perfect day for being outdoors."

"Yes it is." The man suddenly was at a loss for words that the stunning beauty had walked up to him and begins talking to him.

Kim sits down in the seat next to him. "My name is Emily Clarke; what is your name."

"Tommy Oliver." Tommy holds out his hand.

Kim is stunned for a second; did he just say Tommy Oliver. She holds out her hand and covertly studies him. Oh my gosh it is him. Kim had met Tommy her first summer in Angel Grove; both had been nine at the time and Tommy's father, Mr. Oliver, had worked for Kim's father. Damn he has grown up to be quite handsome. "What brings you here?"

"Boredom mostly and my mother hoping I will meet my future wife here." Why did I just say that? "What about you?" Tommy stares into the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen; the eyes reminded him of a best friend he had known years ago.

"I just moved in and decided to meet my new neighbors." "I brought the Jefferson's property."

"Oh I know that place well; for a few summers I used to play with the family that owned the house before the Jeffersons." I wished I knew what happened to Kim.

"How nice; maybe I can show you around the house and you can tell me if it is still almost the same." I miss those summers were we would play and hang out at the beach.

"Sure I would like that." Maybe she is not interested in that snobbish prick Ben.

"Great let's exchange numbers." After Kim receives her phone back, she tells Tommy that she has to say hello to her friend who had just arrived. Really, she knew Ben would come looking for her soon. "Hope to see you soon." Kim walks off.

I hope so as well. His friend Adam interrupts Tommy's thoughts.

"Who was that hot babe?" Adam slides into the sit Kim was in and he can smell her perfume.

"Oh just someone who purchased the Hart's old residence on the beach." Whom I am falling madly in love with.

"Ooh looks like Tommy is falling in love too bad he has competition with the mommy's boy." Adam makes a beeline in the direction Kim walked off in.

Tommy follows Adam's eyes and spots Ben walking up to Kim and her friend. "I am not worried." He sips his drink and watches as the stuck-up man leads Kim to the dance floor.

"I think you have him beat hands down; once she sees how much of a mommy's boy he is and how she is too much involved in her children's lives." "She will come running to you." Adam signals for a server before he smiles at his friend. "Look who is here."

Tommy turns and sees the young billionaire that people found fascinating and odd.

On the dance floor, Kim dances with Ben but makes sure to keep him at arm's length. She had become attracted to Ben when she had been spying on his family but soon found him to be conceited and vain. This goof had better not try to take up all my time. Kim knew she had to begin to date Ben to gain access to his family's estate but she had no interest spending all her time on him especially with her discovering Tommy. Ben twirls Kim and she spots Nathaniel flirting with a bunch of airheads. "Hum I see a friend will you excuse me for a few minutes."

"Sure no problem," Ben let's go of Kim's hand and waist. Damn I liked having her in my arms.

Kim gives Ben a smile then she saunters over to Nathaniel. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing Emily; ladies excuse me for a second." Nate and Kim walk off to a corner. "So Ems what is it I was just about ready to execute my first five-some of the summer." Nate gives Kim a devilish smile before he grabs champagne off a tray from a passing server.

"Keep an out on Mrs. Stoker," Kim whispers. "The witch is suspicious of me since she saw me talking to her son." Kim turns down a glass of champagne from a server.

"Why are you worried; you know we have you covered." "No one will figure out who you really are Ems; just enjoy the party and her pompous son."

Kim sighs. "I am not worried about that; I just like to know what is going on and since her son will not leave my side for five minutes I need you to watch her." Kim rolls her eyes.

Nate wonders why Kim rolled her eyes; he looks up and sees Ben walking towards them. "Oh Ems has an admirer; should I tell him what your favorite flowers are?"

Kim stealthily punches Nate in the arm making him wince in pain for a second. "Ouch that was not nice Ems; I was only trying to make your time with him bearable." Nate massages his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Making it bearable would be to keep him busy while I locate his mother." Kim hiss before smiling at Ben. "Oh have you danced with your mother yet?"

Ben frowns for a second. "No I cannot seem to find her at the moment." I need to have a serious talk with my mother; after all, I am a grown man. She can focus on my little sister.

Nathaniel smiles at Ben. "I have a business issue to discuss with your father but since he seems to be MIA I will talk to you instead." Nathaniel grabs Ben arm and leads him away.

Ben's frown deepens as he led away by Nathaniel away from Kim.

Kim watches them leave then makes a stealthily leave. They are not too far from their house. She begins to make her way to the house. I think they would be in Aaron's office. Kim finds a spot to hide and takes out her mini-computer out of her clutch. Ah ha there you two are but who is this new man? Kim inserts an earpiece into her ear and listens in on the conversation.

Tommy is talking with a group of associates while looking around for Kim. Maybe I should go and look for her. I have the strangest feeling. Tommy excuses himself from his acquaintances and walks off the boat. As he is walking off the boat, he has the sudden urge to visit the Hart's old residence. When he is walking to one of the terraces, he wonders what pulled him here.

"Oh Sammy what a good dog you are," Kim rubs the dogs back. "I missed you but I bet Tommy has taken good care of you." Kim laughs as the dog barks. "Maybe he would not mind if you spent time here with me sometime huh?" Kim pats the dog's head. She stops talking to the dog when she sees Tommy approaching.

"Sammy what are you doing here?" Tommy smiles apologetically at Kim. "Sorry my dog has come here." Tommy grabs his dog's leash. "He used to live here a long time ago when the Hart's owned the residence and his owner was their daughter; he was given to her as a birthday present." Good boy for making me have a plausible excuse to be here.

Kim rubs the dogs back again. "No problem I had a dog like him when I was younger."

Sammy jerks on the leash and tries to go back to Kim.

"Whoa Sammy, Kim does not want you dirtying her up." Tommy pulls harder on the leash. "I had a feeling my dog would be here." Whoa glad I remember to add that.

Kim smiles at the both of them. "Oh I do not mind matter fact he can visit me whenever he likes." She rubs the dogs back again and smiles as he barks.

I knew she was special. Mother would love to have her as a daughter in law although she always pictured me marrying Kim. "Thanks since he seemed to like to come here from time to time although not when the Jefferson's were home." Tommy lets Sammy leash go and the dog returns to Kim. "He seems to really like you." Only one person could make Sammy choose her over me and I wish I knew where to find her. I have searched hard but came back empty-handed every time. Kim where are you? Why do I have such a need to be close to this woman?

"Thank you for letting me relive some of my childhood." Kim smiles and pats Sammy. "I think we had better make an appearance back at the soirée then come back here and play with Sammy." Kim opens the door and lets the dog enter her home.

Tommy smiles at Kim as the dog enters the home. "Sounds like a plan." He reaches for Kim's arm and escorts her back to the party. I can definitely win her heart over Ben. "Will your family be visiting you at your new home?" Tommy smells her perfume as she walks closer to him.

"Uh no my mother died when I was young and my father died some years back," Kim tells him.


End file.
